Code Blue
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: [Posibles spoilers manga 438] Por más que se empeñara en colocar a cada quien en su lugar las cosas no serían igual, porque habían cambiado. Natsu, como buen hater de los cambios, ha aprendido a catalogarlos en buenos como el "Code Blue" en que estaba Gray, los malos como la disolución de Fairy Tail y los curiosos. Gruvia desde la perspectiva de Natsu (?)


**Claim:** Natsu D. [Gray F. & Juvia L.]  
 **Advertencias:** Como siempre spoilers del capítulo 438 del manga. Mención de 424, también.  
 **Notas de autor:** ¿Cómo nació esta historia? Me encontraba escribiendo el segundo capítulo de Be As One y me acordé de la cara que puso Natsu cuando Juvia dice que una vez ella y Gray-sama vivieron juntos. ¡Un verdadero poema! Quise escribir de mis gruvia feelings desde la perspectiva de Natsu, todo que Natsu diga o piense es lo que yo digo y pienso. Soy yo en el cuerpo de Natsu. xDD Espero que les guste.  
 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo escribo por mera diversión con sus magníficos personajes.

* * *

 **CODE BLUE**

* * *

Bueno, no es que él fuese un fijado o que le importase ese tipo de cosas, solo que como buen anti-cambios. ¡Sí! Él, Natsu Dragneel, odia los cambios. Él ama la rutina y la tranquilidad que Fairy Tail le da con sus peleas, gritos y escándalos ―en eso, él ve su hogar―.

Por algo, él se rehusó a que la bandera de su gremio yaciera oculta y polveada bajo los escombros de las paredes que alguna vez encerraron sus más felices momentos. A él, le revienta el hígado pensar que Fairy Tail es olvidado y que sus miembros van campantes por todo Fiore dejando atrás lo que fueron.

Natsu no quiso aceptar ese cambio y luchó para regresar a su antigua vida a lado de todos sus compañeros. Con el afán de volver a la normalidad, donde todo era misión, risas y unión, trabajan arduamente en la reconstrucción de su gremio.

No obstante, por más que se empeñara en colocar a cada quien en su lugar ―porque todos son indispensables e irremplazables en Fairy Tail― las cosas no serían igual, ya que habían cambiado (cambiado del verbo _"ya no serán lo mismo que antes")_.

Y no se refiere a que el abuelo no está y que ya no es más el maestro, tampoco trata sobre que Laxus y el Raijinshuu están en calidad de desaparecidos. Ni siquiera está relacionado con la nueva arquitectura que tendrá el gremio. La verdad, es que no se refiere a estos cambios porque a diferencia del otro ―del otro cambio― estos sí le molestan, unos más que otros, pero igual son como una patada.

Porque como buen anti-cambios que es ― _hater_ por decisión― ha aprendido a diferenciar y catalogarlos. Por ejemplo: después de enfrentarse a Tártaros tuvo que reacomodar todo en él: si Igneel ya no está, ¿Cuál es su objetivo? Claro, protegerlos a todos, fue por ello que se había ido a entrenar, pero no se puede descuidar un poco porque Fairy Tail se disuelve. ESO sí que es un cambio malo y doloroso. O la ausencia de alguien, también es mala y es un cambio.

Con el dolor en su corazón aprendió a separar lo malo de lo bueno y supo que existen cambios aceptables ―buenos, pues―. Tal y como su fuerza, ahora ya siente que tiene el poder para defenderlos a todos o, bueno, cambios en sus amigos…

Pese a la disolución del gremio a Natsu le gusta lo que ve: sus amigos lucen completamente recuperados luego de aquella pelea que abrió muchas heridas, como en caso de Gray. Para Natsu, Gray presenta el más grande de los cambios y en eso responsabiliza a Juvia.

No era un cambio malo, era un cambio bueno, excelente ―mejor dicho―. Hasta se atreve apostar que desde hace tiempo la maga de agua ha causado cambios en el mago de hielo.

Sabe que no puede evitar gruñir cuando algo sale de lo normal, como cuando Lucy hace misiones con Levy, o cuando Erza y Gray toman misiones sin él, o cuando Wendy decide ir con Freed o Cana a trabajar. En cuanto a Juvia, en verdad, nunca le importó la insistencia por estar al lado de Gray, ese era problema de Gray ―y no suyo―, pero para él fue notable, aunque parezca que no presta atención a estos detalles, sí lo hace, la forma en que ambos se fueron acercando.

Pese a ser celoso con su equipo, a él jamás le molestó que Juvia quisiera estar siempre con Gray y que empezara a colarse en misiones o que lograra que el mago de hielo accediera a irse a una misión con ella. En parte porque Juvia es también miembro de Fairy y otra razón es, que él conoce bien a Gray ―Erza y él, lo conocen más que nadie y Gray los conoce a ellos mejor que ningún otro miembro― y por algo la dejaba estar a su lado.

Eso es pasado. Lo que llamaba su atención, lo que era menos igual a lo de antes, eran las palabras que Juvia le había dicho.

 _"Juvia una vez vivió junto con Gray-sama… solos"_

No sabe con exactitud cómo terminaron juntos, pero se alegra de que así haya sido. Aún recuerda la marca negra en el cuerpo de Gray al pelear con Mard Geer o el olor que aquel sujeto de tártaros, olía a Gray y, bueno… demonios de Zeref, Deriora… todo era como un puñal hundido en el corazón de su amigo que cada segundo era girado para causar más y más daño.

Una vez lo había detenido de usar el _Iced Shell_ y aunque Natsu nunca se lo dijera, él no está prepararlo para perderlo a él y a ninguno de ellos. Por el pasado de Gray ―lleno de pérdidas― podía hundirse en la oscuridad como Lyon lo había hecho. Ver disuelto el gremio y perder la mano que lo detenía de ir directo a la perdición, empeoraba todo... y lo hizo recordar el mundo de donde venía Mirai Rogue, uno donde el antagónico era Gray.

Cuando supo que había dejado el hogar que compartió con Juvia, ligó su desaparición al futuro y a la marca. No perdió la confianza en su amigo, él era miembro de Fairy Tail y no podía ser el villano. Natsu creyó que era poseído por un demonio y que eso alimentaba su oscuridad, esperaba detenerlo con su fuerza y así eliminar ese cambio con ayuda del bueno. Pero sus ideas se vieron frenadas por una mujer, una maga de agua que sin fuerza pero sí con otro poder había salvado a su amigo.

 _"Code Blue"._

Gray había pronunciado a Erza una especie de clave que los dos habían inventado al estar trabajando juntos. Y, ahora que lo piensa, resulta curioso que azul sea el cabello de Juvia, a la cual Gray había abandonado.

Abandonado por protección y al no responder a sus insultos y golpes entendió que estaba arrepentido de haberla dejado…

Exacto, Gray está en un código azul...

Porque desde que volvió a verlo, luego de un año, había notado un gran cambio en él y es que ahora el hielitos sonreía con facilidad. Vio más sonriente que nunca a Gray mientras viajaban para derrotar a los miembros de Avatar y durante la pelea también lo hizo. ¡Él hielito no sonríe no más por qué sí! ―¿Por qué prestó atención a eso? Ver la cara del cubito de hielo le daba náuseas y ahora se duplicaban al recordarlo sonreír con fácilmente, como si siempre lo hubiese hecho―. En un principio justificó esa sonrisa por la emoción del reencuentro y de la batalla.

Sin embargo, la teoría se fue al caño cuando tuvo ese arrebato con Frosch. Ahora Gray sonreía con más facilidad y se permitía ser buena persona, se niega a usar el adjetivo lindo con él. Se mostraba más feliz con nunca, bromeaba con ellos y era ¿cariñoso?

El témpano de hielo se mostraba derretido y alegre. Eso demuestra que sus heridas han sido sanadas, además cuando Gray habló de su padre ―el viejo que olía como él― no lo hizo con rencor u odio. Lo dijo de una manera que hasta le hizo entender, por escasos segundos, la razón de la disolución del gremio; volar, crecer, madurar… tomar caminos diferentes para curar las heridas.

Un cambio radical y extraño, pero bueno.

E insiste, no es que él se meta en esos asuntos o le importe mucho. Solo que se siente con la responsabilidad de evaluar la reconstrucción del gremio y eso incluye ver cómo están todos y parece que están bien, algo cambiados, pero de la manera buena ―la que él acepta―.

Es por ello que Natsu observa a Gray y a Juvia. Ella se ve menos tímida que antes y él más feliz. No le importa su relación, aunque se imagina que es profunda, pero nota que ambos han crecido, y él no es un ejemplo para hablar de madurez juntos. Ellos han vencido a sus demonios, juntos habían comido, trabajado y entrenado. Y esos cambios era los que le ayudan a sacar lo bueno de lo malo, como cuando perdió definitivamente a Igneel.

Y hablando de cambios… ¿Por qué el cuerpo de Elfman no había crecido más si tanto había entrenado? ¡JA! Él esperaba verlo más enorme, como cuando entrenaron tres meses para competir en los juegos mágicos.

Ajá. Otra categoría a sus cambios; malos, buenos y curiosos. Malos como que no estaba el abuelo, buenos como lo de Gray y curiosos como Elfman.

* * *

 **¡ES MI FIC 40! HE BORRADO COMO MIL, PERO ¡ES MI FIIIIIIIIIIIIIC 40! OOOH HEEELL YES! ESTO VA A DEDICADO A GOKU QUE NOS SALVÓ DEL TERRIBLE MAJIN BUU, ESTO TAMBIÉN VA PARA LUFFY QUE SE CONVERTIRÁ EN REY DE LOS PIRATAS, VA PARA ICHIGO QUE MIERDA PARA QUÉ? XDD PARA NARUTO QUE ES HOKAGE, PARA NATSU QUE ES NATSU XDDD**

 **Para mamá, mis hermanos, mis amigos, mis maestros, mis vecinos, mis tías, mis primos, mis sobrinos, mi abuela, a las personas que ya no están conmigo, para mi mascota, para los que creyeron que no llegaría tan lejos. XDD**

 **Algo de seriedad.**

 **Mi peor temor con esta historia era caer en un OOC. Pero mi amiga Abby me hizo ver que no es así, gracias a ella. Creo que Natsu es el que más fe profesa a Fairy Tail y es el vocero de todos y aunque parezca tonto, creo que tiene cuidado de sus amigos, por algo insultaba a Gray y éste no hacia nada, por algo le prometió a Juvia regresarlo con ella, por algo es nuestro protagonista. Así que esto es dedicado para el nuevo gruvia shipper! :D**

 **So, no soy yo metida en Natsu, yo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para juntar a Juvia y Gray, sin embargo puse un buen reflejo de lo que yo veo con la pareja y lo que muchas fans del gruvia vemos, o es que shippeamos tanto que alucinamos cosas. xDD**

 **I don't care, I ship it. I don't care, I ship it, I ship it. (8)**


End file.
